Down The Line
by DrazTiik X
Summary: Tenma's in love with Karasuma! Harima's in love with Tenma! My OC Arata in love with Harima! And is Karasuma possibly in love with Arata!
1. The New Girl

"Hey you guys. Did you hear about that new boy that's going to be here today?" Mikoto asks as she takes her seat. "Yeah I hear he's a total dork and is a total otaku." Eri flips her blond hair over her shoulders. "I sure hope he's nice!" Tenma jumps up and down. Ootsuka slaps her hands down on the desk. "Everybody take your seat!" Everybody continues to interact with one another. "Damn it! I told you to sit down and take your seats!" Her hands make a louder impact then before.

The classroom door slides open. Nobody even realizes it. The bell rings and that's when everybody takes their seats. They still continue to talk a little. "Alright everybody settle down." Mr. Hayato demands. "Now come on. Don't be shy." Mr. Hayato says as he gestures me over to the front. I obey him as I slowly walk over to the front. "Introduce yourself." He demands. "Um I'm Arata. Please be nice to me."

Character Profile:

Name: Arata Usami

Gender: Female

Height: 5"7

Weight: 147

Apperance: Sky blue hair and eyes. Hair goes a little below shoulders and straight with a couple of curls only in the front with a bang.

Boob Size: D cup

The boys in the class went wild over my apperance. "Wow, she's a girl!" I hear a boy say. I know I have a boy's name but they didn't have to assume.

"What's up with the boys in this class?" I ask myself as I sit in my seat. I watch as the boy in front of me looks to the girl to the left. This girl was very pretty. I can tell he's in love with her.

While I was thinking, I let my pencil drop on the floor. "Ah oh no." I say as I reach out for it. "Here." The boy in front of me picks up my pencil and gives it to me. "Th-thanks." My cheeks begin to turn bright red. It was too embarassing.

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask as I grab my pencil from the boy. "Why?" The boy turns back around.

"I-I just wanna know."

"Harima."

"Cool!"

The bell rings for lunch time. I feel embarrass because I don't have anyone to talk to for lunch. "Hey do you wanna eat with us?" The girl Harima was looking at asks me. "Yeah sure!" I say as she leads me over to their desks smashed together.

"I'm Tenma! And this is Mikoto and Eri and Akira!" "Hey what's up." Mikoto and Eri both say but at different times. "Thank you so much for letting me eat with you!" I thank them.

The girls and I really bond together well. They're coming over to my house tonight for a sleepover.

"That was great!" Tenma slumps in her seat with a full stomach. "Yeah. Arata where did you learn to cook like that?" Mikoto asks. "Oh well before my parents went overseas they tought me how to cook because I live alone. But I always make too much. It's hard for me because I use to cook for three extra people!" I try to look happy so they can't see behind my eyes. I was on the verge of crying.

"What happened?" Eri asks me. _Great! I just might cry if I have to explain it!_

"You had three older brothers and one night they went somewhere with their bags packed and they never came back." Akira tells my whole story. She was right though. I don't know how nor do I care because I didn't have to explain it.

"You guys I'm going to the roof to take a breather." I get out of my chair and leave. Eyeballs stare at me as I walk. Boys. Girls. And even teachers!

When I open the door to the roof, a splash of air knocks me in the face. It blows my long hair sending a chill up my spine.

I see Harima across the roof. He's doing something. "Hey Har—!" I decide to stop. I wanna know what he's doing. I tiptoe over to him making sure every step is quiet. I look over his shoulder. He's drawing a comic. And it seems to me Tenma is the heroin. I stand on my toes to get a better look. Then _Bam!_

"Ahh!" I find myself holding my head and squirming on the ground. "Hey, watch it!" Harima yells at me. " You landed on my comics!" I stop squirming and lay flat on the ground. I tilt my head up and look at Harima. "Uh that I'm holding for a friend. Yeah that's it! I'm holding them for a friend!" I laugh as he tries to cover up his tracks. "What's so funny?"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"If the heroin didn't look exacly lime Tenma I would've believed you. So you like her?"

"What? There's no way!"

"You're trying offly hard to deny it."

"No I'm not! You're trying offly hard to accept it! Yeah 'coz 'coz you like me yeah!"

"I do." I slowly get on my knees and lean in to look in Harima's eyes. "I don't have anything to hide."


	2. Arata's Sleepover Conversation

The Sleep Over at Arata's House:

"Hey the bath is open for anyone to use it if they want." I use my towel that was around my neck to dry my sky blue hair. "Okay. I think I'll go get one." Eri stands up and heads to the bathroom.

"Hey Tenma, can I talk to you about something?" I sit on my bed and gesture her to come sit next to me. She obeys my gesture with a plop on my bed. "Yeah what is it, Arata?" "Um... this is kind of sudden, but..." I take possession of her two hands and look her into her eyes. "Whoa! Is this a love confession?" Mikito jumps up. "It's not." Akira assures her.

"Tenma... Are you in love with Harima?" Tenma falls out of my bed at the sudden question. I look at her like she was crazy. _Is it really that bad. She must be in love with him. Damn! There goes my chance! _

"No! What gave you that idea? Harima's a player! He liked Eri, Mikoto and now my little sister Yakamo!" I raise my right eyebrow. "I see..." A some what dissapointed sigh realesed from my lips. _So he's s player, huh? That's too bad._

"So Arata... are you in love?" Tenma comes out of no where and asks flat out. "Yeah everyone is diying to know." Eri steps out of the bathroom and into my room. She sits on my bed. "I heard that two boys confessed their love to you and it was your first day." Mikoto scoots closer to my bed. "Really? What did you say?" Tenma perks up and smiles at me with sparkles in my eyes.

I begin to blush. _God that's embarassing! How did they know? I couldn't tell them! It's quite embarassing! _

"Um... well I turned them down." I confess. "Why? And I heard that one was a senior." Mikoto pushes to get the answer out of me. "Well because I'm in love with someone else." I confess. _Yeah, Harima!_

"Really who is it?" Tenma asks. "Does he go to our school?" I blush at the sudden questions. I want this to end so I change the subject. Completly. "Did you guys here about that new Caféa block away from the school? Well I appiled there and got the job!" I begin to nervesouly laugh. _Say something! Come on damn it!_

"Whoa where did that come from?" Mikoto asks as eyeballs me in the creepist way. "It was totally random... Maybe you don't want us to know who you're in love with." Eri knows she was right that's why she had her nose held high to tbe ceiling. I just roll my eyes. "I just don't wanna tell you. Can we please just drop it. Please?"


	3. The New Job

"Hey, Harima!" I plop down in my seat with the biggest smile I can muster. He doesn't turn around to google me. I groan in frustration. "Okay what the hell?" I tug at his shoulder for him to forcibly look at me, but that's when Imadori and a group of boys walk over to me. _Oh great!_ Everybody was looking at me.

"Oh hi, Imadori!" I smile once again. "Hey babe. How 'bout me you go to the movies this weekend? Or maybe we can grab a bite after school." He asks me with a sly smile like he's going to get me to say yes. I wish this didn't happen. People at my old school gave me this much attention on like the first day but after a while I was relieved from that attention. I really hate when the attention is on me.

"I'm sorry! I can't! I have to work this afternoon and this weekend. Maybe another time?" _Which would never happen! _I smile really big to assure him that there will be another time. "Ha you got turned down!" A boy teased Imadori. "I didn't get turned down! She said maybe another time." "Which means never!" Another boy laughed. I just rolls my at their stupidity.

"So Harima do you wanna go to this cafèwith me after school." I ask and look around to make sure nobody is around. I don't want rumors to fly around so quickly on my second day of school. "Why would I wanna go?" I roll my eyes. "Hey Tenma." I turn toward her. "Do you and the girls wanna come to my shop later after school?" "Sure!" "I'm going too!" Harima quickly perks up. I smirk. I ALWAYS get what I want.

"So what time should we meet, Arata?" Tenma asks cheerful like she always is. I just smile at her cheerfulness. "Well I have to go as soon as school let's out. They want me to come early and try on the uniform. I hope it's nothing dorky."

"What. The hell. Is this? I ask with my uniform now on my body. I turn around to face my boss. He claps his hands together. "It's your uniform! Isn't it cute?" "Hell no!" I quickly reply. "My ass hangs out of the dress!" "Really?" He sounded exstatic. His heart was on fire. "That's good Arata! You look totally hot!" If my boss wasn't gay I would have totally kicked him where he breeds.

My uniform is a maids outfit. It's just too short and the stockings were more of the sexy kind.

I heard the bell ring that is attached to the door. "Oh look! It's our very first customers!" Boss jumps up in excitement. "Now go out there and do your best!" I roll my sky blue orbs and step out of his office and behind the counter. I muster a big smile on my face. "Hi! Welcome to Glades Café! How are you?" _This totally sucks! I have to act all nice. It's not anything I don't do though. But for the next six hours? _

"You look so hot in that outfit, Arata!" Tenma compliments me. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure the boy you like would love to see you in that outfit." Mikoto teases me as she drops her bag to her side from carring it over her shoulder.

I lead the girls to a table and took their orders. I hear the jingle of the door bell again. It was a group of boys who look like they could be in college. I see Harima behind them. "Hey, Harima!" I greet him as I head to the back to get the girls orders. I head back with a tray of beverages and I see that Harima sat behind Tenma. I should've known.

"Here girls." I sat the tray down with each of their individual drinks. "Thanks, Arata." Tenma thanks me. "Yeah thanks." Eri adds. I step off on one foot and then connect them both to talk to Harima. "Can I get you anything?" "No I'm just hear to write.

"Can I get you some water."

"No."

"Well I guess you should get out. We have a policy. You MUST order." I point to sign on the door.

"Okay fine. I guess I'll get some water."

"We don't have any!"

"What? Then why the hell did you ask?"

I start to laugh. "You don't have to order! That sign just makes it seem that you have to order!" I laugh even harder. I can barely breathe. As I laugh a boy passes and slaps me on my butt. I quickly turn around with a very suprised look. The boy gropes my butt. "Stop it!" I scream from the top of my lungs. Harima stands up. He has a furious look on his face. "Let go." He warns the college boy. "Why this your girl?" The boy starts to laugh as he gropes my ass harder. "Ah!" I scream. Harima's fist tightens and he uses all of his strength to punch the boy in his face. The boy loss possesion of my butt and I struggle to stand and I loose my balance. "Huh? I didn't fall?" I ask myself. "I got you." Harima addmited. "Wow Whiskers." Eiri is really suprised. "Wow, Harima! You're a hero!" Tenma praises Harima. Harima blushes and he drops me. A big _ugh_ escaped my lips as I fell and hit the ground. "What the hell?" I scream as tears stream down my face and not because of the fall.

Mikoto, Eri, Tenma, and Akira rush to my aid. I see my boss come from out of the back. "What happened here Arata?" He asks really concerned. He rushes over to me and helps me stand to my feet. "Boss..." I pause. "Some jerk squeezed her butt and wouldn't let go." Tenma quickly confessed. I break free from my friends' hold. "I'm okay. I should get back to work." I walk away from everyone and stumble up against the wall. "What happened to the boy, Arata?" Boss asks me still with a concerned look on his face. I look where everything took place. To my suprise the boy wasn't there anymore. _I hope he burns in hell._

I shrug my shoulders. I push off the wall and begin to walk to the back. My legs tremble in frightness. "Stop, Arata! You can go home for the day!" Boss sees me struggling to stand from the fright. I'm very sesetive. Especially when it comes to harrassment.

"I can't, Boss." I admit as I falter almost to the back. "Whaddaya mean you can't? Arata I demand you to go home. If you stay here any longer, I'll fire you!" I stop in my tracks. "I'll take her home." Harima offers. I take on his offer and stagger to the back to change back in my school uniform and to grab my bag. When I got back out I was able to walk straight. _Thank God!_

Harima escorts me to his motorcycle and I cling onto his waist. Tight. "Hey Harima." I quietly get his attention by squeezing his waist. "Yeah?"

"I'm just looking for a friend."

"So?"

"I"m talking about you dumbass!"

Harima got quiet.

"I'm not looking at you more than a friend." I lie. I really wanna be with Harima more than anything.

"Please Harima. Never in my life have I had a guy friend I was close to." Now that wasn't a lie.

"Sure."

"Really? Yay!" I squeeze Harima around his waist tighter.

"Ow! Don"f squeeze so tight!"

"Sorry. I'm just so happy!" Time to put operation into action.


	4. Rain Brings Bad Memories

"Harima?"

"Hm?"

"What other girls do you like?"

"If it's not Tenma then no one."

It got real quite after that. I didn't saying anything much for the wholde ride home.

"Turn right." I demand clenching tighter to Harima's waist as he met my demands. "Hey, Arata?"

"Yeah?" I look up into the sky and notice that it's gray.

"Are you sure this where you live. It looks kinda exspensive."

I just wanna slap him in the face for saying that. "Yes dumbass! Why would I lie? My parents send me money."

"So why did you decide to get a job.?"

I didn't say anything I just burry my face in his back. "Why does it matter?"

Harima got quite as he pulls up at my gate. Then he finally broke the silence. "Because I worry about you."

I take my ID card out and show it to the security guard that works my gate. "Nice to see you Master." He glances over at Harima with a certain glare. "Put my house down on lock down. If anyone comes to the gate drive them away and if anyone gets in my house besides the maids and the butlers, it'll be your ass!" The guard gupls and only responds with a "Yes ma'am." And he opens the gate. Harima speeds up toward my house. "Why did you do that? And don't you think that was little harsh?" "No not really. And I only did that 'coz since I live all alone I'm scared."

"Can I get you anything, Master Arata?" One of my butlers ask. "No I'm okay. How 'bout you Harima?" He shakes his head. "No I'm fine."

There was an akward silence between us until the sound of thunder and the sight of lighting. I jump back a little and I start to quiever inmy bed. "Hey? Are you okay?" Harima asks as he gets out of my computer chair and sits on my bed. "Yeah! Why wouldn't I-" I was cut short by another one of my screams. "Are you scared of thunder and lighting?"

"No! I just hate 'coz it brings me bad thoughts..." I lower my eyes along with my head.

"Like what?" Harima shifts in my bed forcing it to creak.

"You know h-how I said that my parents were o-overseas?" My voice start to quiver with ny eyes. "I-I lied! They were mudered! I was only ten years old! We were so young! We didn't deserve this!" I clench onto my bed spread. "My brothers and I had went to a resturant and it was raining! When we were walking back, they were dead on the side of the road!" I start crying even harder. With each clench, memories flash in my head like a camera does when taking pictures.

_"Hey, Arata?" My oldest brother turned his attention toward me as we walked. "What is it, Aoi?" I asked as I looked up at him. "Gimme a piece of your fish when we get home." He teasingly demanded. I laughed. "There's no way in hell!" I clenched my left overs like my life depended on it. "You can't get any you douche!" I said teasing my older brother._

_"Hey, you guys." Aki and Akio my twin older brothers said. We turned and looked at them They were pointing to the other side of the road. "Well let's go check it out!" I release my brothers hand and run over there. _And I doj't even wanna think about the rest.

I clench my hair ready to pull it out and scream. Harima, who I had no idead was behind me, squeezes my waist. I turn around slightly to look up at him. His eyes met my vulnerable ones.

_Harima's POV_

_She's so cute! I wanna kiss her so bad! Can ya blame me? Her lips... I want them so bad. If I didn't love Tenma I would totatlly go for Arata. Wait... maybe I love Arata. No! I'm in love with Tenma Tskamoto. Then wait. Wht am I trying to cover it up so much. Am I in love with Arata? Is it possibke I'm in love with both of them?_

_Arata's POV_

He slowly inched closer. Our faces less than an inch apart. _Is it me or is hot in here?! _I thought.

The next thing I knew, he's sweet lips were against mine. When are lips part, I look up at him suprised. "What was that?" I ask still suprised. But I was even more supries when my legs were wrapped around his back as we kiss agaiin. But this time... It was pasionate.


	5. The Date

(A/N' I apoligize about all of my misspellings. Enjoy! :D)

"Harima?" I call his name pulling away from Harima. "What. Was. That?" "How should I know!?" He shrieks a little. I get up from my bed slowly and walk out of the room feeling uneasiness. I go into the next bedroom. I lay in the bed starring blankly at the wall. "Oh my gosh. I cannot believe that just happened to me." I say and drift into a long deep sleep.

"Miss Arata?" Someone kept rubbing me by my side attempting to wake me up. I only groan, but not wake up. I simply turn away from her in annoyance. "It's a phone call from a boy whose name is Kenji Harima." I spring up right out of my bed. "I am not here."I sprint out the room to bedroom. "You know he knows you are here, Miss." Aya one of the people who has been there for me since I was a baby informs me.

"I don't care!" I yell as I open my closet door. I just pick out random clothes that suprisingly match. It was black shorts that came a foot above my knee, black and yellow stripped shirt and just regular black shoes. I storm toward the front walking right past Aya. "Let him in." She suggests. "Let who in?" I ask as I open the front door ready to walk out the door.

When I get a clear look at the person, I choke. I begin to cough really hard. One of my servants run to give me some water. I snatch it off the tray she brings it on and drink the water. _Oh I SO needed that!_ I thought gulping down the purified water.

Once my breathing was on track I just stand there. Then I realize what was happening. I run in the opposite direction only to be caught by Aya. "No! Let me go!" I demand pushing at Aya's wrinkly old face. "No, Miss. It is my duty to make sure you do the right things." She admits grabbing me by my petite waist and pulling me down to the floor."Now you're going to talk to young man Harima this instant!" Aya says through clench teeth and with fist in from of my face making me wince. Aya is like my mother to me. Ever since my parents died, she has been my second mother.

"Yes ma'am." I slowly get off the floor and dust my plump butt off. "And you are going to have a wonderful time." She assures me with a big warm hug. _Wow, I haven't had one of these kind of hugs since... since... yesterday! _

"Please give him a chance, Miss. He's a nice guy." Aya quietly whispers in my ear. "Or so he seems." I mutter. That reminds me of the kiss we shared last night. I seriously wanna know what the hell that was about! "And plus he's kinda cute." Aya smiles and laught naughty like. "Ewwww! Back away from me." I push away from Aya and give her crazy look that turned into love. "Hey, I heard that!" Harmia exclaims. That only made Aya and I laugh more.

I walk over to Harima. _Try to give him a chance, Arata." _My good conscious says making me think positive. _Hell no! Don't hive this bastard a chance! Think about it! He kissed you!_ My guitly conscious came close to convincing me. _Wait._ I stop walking toward Harima and look down at the floor thinking. _Why the hell am I running away from the guy I'm in love with? _My third part of my conscious that I had no idea I had explained_. _I think about it for a long time then I slam the palm of my hand onto my forhead. "Gosh, I'm such a f ing idiot."

I smile and walk toward Harima. "I'm sorry." I apoligize and I gesture him to give me his hand. He understands my gesture and grabs my hand tightly. I can tell Aya is probably smiling right now at me. I simply laugh. Harima asks me what's funny and I just say "Nothing." I say my goodbyes to my servants and leave._ I'm so nice aren't, I?_

"Here put this on." Harima hands me a helmet for his motorcycle. I obey and put it on and get on the motorcycle. I clench around Harmia tight much like I do. Only this time... I bring my hands up his stomach and on his shoulders. "Is it okay for me to keep my hands here?" I say in a cute innocent voice. More like seductive.

He blushes bright red and just ignores me by starting his motorcycle. The ride to the destination was simply quiet. I guess we were to embarassed to talk. I sure as hell was. Even though I snaked my hand up his chest and onto his shoulders .

When we arrive at the park, I was a little shocked. "What's wrong? You don't like the place. Aw damn it! We can go anywhere else if you want." Harima says frantically. I shake my head. "No. I love the park. I just expected this kind of thing wasn't your forte." "It isn't, but since I'm on a date with you it's okay."

"A date?" I repeat.

"Yeah."

Red creeps up on my face and I turn away. "Yeah I guess it is." I finally said.

Third Person:

"Hey." Mikoto stops and looks across the field. "Isn't that Arata and Harima?" Eri, Tenma, and Akira stop. "Yeah it is!" Tenma exclaims. "What is that girl doing with her?" Eri asks as she looks at the couple. Arata was smiling happily looking up at Harima as he talks. They were even holding hands.

"She's on a date." Akira points out. "I can't believe Harima! First Eri, then Yakamo, and now Arata?!" Tenma shrieks. "We have to saver her!" "No." Eri pauses and she continues to look at Arata and Harima. "Let's find out what happens."


	6. On the Date

I laughed as Harima told me the story about how he fell in love with Tenma. "Are you serious! And she still doesn't know that that it's you!" My laughter turns into crying. "It's not funny! I'm serious in love with her!" Harima snaps. My laughter suddenly comes to a halt. "Uh I gotta go to the bathroom." I stand up and walk away from our beautiful picnic.

_Damn that was too sudden! I should've left two minutes after or so! Now he knows that I really like him! But who cares? I still kissed him, right. And I don't think he has ever kissed Tenma. Don't get me wrong. I still like Tenma as a friend but when it comes to my love for Harima, I hate her. It's not that I hate her because Harima is in love with her. C'mon! That will be stupid. It's not her fault that he's in love with her. It's because she thinks he's a jerk when he's the nicest guy I know. And I have a lot of guy friends._

"She's on the move." I heard a strange familiar voice coming from the bushes that were to my right. I see blond hair, dark blue, and somewhat red. I sigh._ They must know I'm on the date with Harima. _

I walk on and notice that the bushes rumble. I smile to myself coming up with a master plan. I walk to a barren place where I know they can't hide. I run up the steep hill that kids always roll down. I turn to see them running behind me. I smirk and continue to run. But down hill now. I sprint pass them and they don't even know that I passed them. I look back to see them still sprinting up hill. I run faster seeing them almost getting to the top. I run back to Harima and I picnic.

I collapse into his arms tired. "What's wrong, Arata?" He asks rubbing my back. Can you say unusual. "Their—" I stop. I don't want him to know that the girls are here. If I did that then we might leave. I don't want to. It's such a nice day... to be on a date. I don't want anything or anyone to ruin it. But of course... rain.

Harima and I run into my house soaking wet. My servants comes rushing to us with dry clothes and hot chocolate. I slowly walk upstairs to get out of my dripping wet clothes. Each step was left with pounds of water.

I run the hot water ready to get into the bath tub. I begin to strip off my clothes and I get in. There was a knock at the door. Feeling too good I self-consciously said "Come in!" I saw a tall man with black hair. I quickly cover up by bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my long arms around my legs secure them.

"What the hell are you doing in here Harima?" I squeal. "Well you told me to come in so I didn't know!" "Yeah, but I assumed it was Aya with something for me!" Aya comes in on the intercome. "I am not letting you guys get until you guys get into the tub together... Naked!"


	7. Trouble in the house

(A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I got distracted and lost inspiration. I know I updated my other stories and I'm sorry for that! Enjoy! :-D)

"You cannot be serious!" I squeal making sure to cover my body that's never usualy shown out in the sun.

"Why? Why do you insist on making my life hell!" I add leaping up and out the tub. I grab my towell as quick as I can and make my way toward the door.

"Open the door, Aya!" I demand.  
"Sorry." She simply says over the little intercome above my head.

I clench my fists in anger. "Sorry I have to do this." I mutter to myself. "Aya, let us out or you are fired!" I had to put my foot down on this one.

I hear her sigh through the intercome and the door unlocked.

I grab the door knob and swing it open. The air whirled in and pushed my towell like in the wind.

All I saw was my four best friends with their arms crossed and anger written across their face.

"Uh oh." Was all I could manage to spill our of my mouth.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask stepping back shocked.

Harima came out of the bathroom and saw the girls there too. He blushed and confessed, "It wasn't like that! I got locked in there! Tell 'em, Arisu!"

"Harima?! You pervert!" Tenma squeals.

"Nooooo! It wasn't anything like that! Arata!" Harima whines.

I shrug. "En?"

"Ahhhh!" Harima screamed while rubbing his hair as if he was crazy.

There was the sound of the doorbell that silenced all of us. We exchanged looks with each other before turning toward the door.

All we saw a tall, skinny figure with black shiny hair that was what I like to call coconut head.

"Huh?!" Tenma gasps. "Karusama!"

"Damn this bastard." Harima muttered.

"Why is he here?" Mikoto asked.

"How did you know where I lived?" I ask him as I tighten the white towell around my chest.

"When you're in love, you know everything about them." He simply said which was the longest I ever heard him talk.

I look toward Tenma who was gleaming. All written over her face was, "Is Karusama about to confess his love to me?!" I just roll my eyes.

"I am in love with Miss Usami." Karusama drops a major bomb on all of us.

"What?!" Everyone but Akira and I scream.

"Holy shit!" I let the words finally escape my mouth. "You cannot be serious!"

"But I am." He quietly says.

I wince a little before letting out a depressing sigh. "I just need to go lie down. You guys can let yourselves out." I wave them off and began to make my way toward the stairs.

Maybe I was dreaming. Yeah that's it's I have to be... This is unreal. This shouldn't be happening! I should be with Harima and he should be with me. Karusama would be with Tenma! And well the other girls could get any guy they pretty much wanted.

I plop down on my bed. "Yeah this is just unreal." I try to convince myself and fall into a sleep. 


End file.
